Pieces
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Supercorp one-shots, according to the letters of the alphabet where the readers choose the words (and in effect the plot). Check inside for more details! First up: A is for Affection!


**A new idea I had for a 'fic' which I'm going to write between chapters of my multi-chapter fics. A series of Supercorp one-shots.  
Each chapter will be based on a word (or words), going through the alphabet. For instance, this letter is A and the words are 'Affection', 'Awkward', 'Accident'. Obviously those were chosen by me but I want you guys to be the ones to choose! So if you have a word you want to be included let me know and I'll decide which to use (up to 4 I think?) or maybe do a poll to make the final decision.  
Tooth-rotting fluff, angst, drama, hurt/comfort...all will be included.  
Hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know if you like the idea for the general fic. :)**

Lena stared hard at the door in front of her. It was just a door, she had nothing to be afraid of. It was just a door. A door leading to Kara's apartment and an evening spent alone with the object of her affections. Not that Kara realized that.

Lena glanced down the hallway, wondering if it was too late to back out. The evening was supposed to be a 'girls night' as Kara had put it but Alex and Maggie had both pulled out at the last second. Kara had called Lena an hour or so earlier, pleading with her not to cancel too. She hadn't had the heart to say no but the thought of being alone with Kara for an entire evening was unnerving, to say the least.

She heard the sound of hurried footsteps and then Kara opened the door, smiling nervously.

"Not thinking about running off, were you?"

Lena blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I just mean you've been hovering outside of the door for over ten minutes now," Kara answered with a small smile. "So I was wondering if you're having second thoughts."

"Oh. No. No, of course not." Lena forced a smile to her face, trying to shrug off her nerves. "How did you know I was out there?"

"Uh…" Kara looked panicked for just a split second. "I heard you. Obviously. How else? It's not like I can see through walls. Anyway, come in! I already ordered pizza so it should be here soon. You got here just in time. I was just about to look for something for us to watch."

Lena trailed into the apartment behind Kara, listening to her ramble on. She hardly minded. There were few things she liked more than listening to Kara talk. Perhaps listening to Kara laugh or watching her smile. Working with Kara, hugging Kara...anything involving Kara really.

"Lena?"

"Huh?" Lena blinked at Kara, surprised to see that Kara has stopped and was now waving a hand in front of her face. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you want a drink," Kara replied, her brow furrowing in confusion. Lena couldn't help but think the way she did that was adorable. "You look spaced out. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I was just thinking about a project at work. I'll have a glass of water, thank you."

"Coming up!" Kara answered cheerily before she spun on the spot and made her way to the kitchen. "No work tonight! Tonight is supposed to be about the four of us relaxing, remember?"

"There are two of us," Lena remarked, slipping off her jacket and shoes. "This is less like girls night and more like date night."

There was a sudden smash from the kitchen and Lena felt a shock of panic. With her heart in her throat, she hurried for the kitchen. "Kara! Are you alright?"

She'd half expected to see Kara being attacked but she felt a wave of relief when she saw Kara relatively unharmed. There was glass at her feet though, along with a puddle of water soaking into the fluffy baby blue socks she was wearing. She noticed it had splashed over Kara's pajama pants too.

"Are you okay?" Lena quickly moved toward Kara, taking hold of her forearms to help her over the water. "Did it cut you?"

"I'm fine," Kara answered, her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "It just slipped out of my hand, that's all. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Don't worry about that. Go and change out of those wet clothes." Lena said, taking control of the situation. "I'll clean this mess up in here."

"But I should…"

"No buts." Lena interrupted in a tone that left no room for argument. "I'll be fine. Hurry up and get changed, the pizza will be here soon."

Kara stared at Lena for a moment before a bright smile blossomed on her face. She stepped forward, hugging Lena tightly. "Thanks, Lena."

Lena watched Kara leave, her heart racing in her chest. She wasn't sure she would ever grow tired of Kara's spontaneous hugs. She pressed a hand to her chest, taking a deep breath to gather herself before she turned to the mess on the floor.

-

"I'm stuffed," Kara muttered, her voice slightly muffled by Lena's shoulder. "I don't think I'm ever going to eat pizza again."

Lena swallowed thickly, distracted by the way Kara's fingers were gently playing with her hair. "We both know that's not true. You'll probably be eating more in an hour."

Kara hummed in acknowledgment at the response but she was distracted by the way Lena's heart was racing. She hadn't noticed it before but now that she was focusing she could hear it. "You okay? You seem a little bit tense."

"Am I?" Lena's voice came out higher than she'd intended and she grimaced. She cleared her throat. "I'm fine. Just...I mean...there is something I want to ask you about. It's a little awkward."

Kara sat up slightly though she kept her arm around Lena's shoulders. She was intrigued by what could be so 'awkward' that Lena wouldn't meet her eyes. "Awkward? No way, you can ask me anything. You know that. Just ask me."

A small smile tugged at Lena's lips and she ducked her head slightly to hide it. "Are you...like this with Alex? And your other friends?"

Kara blinked innocently. "Like what?"

"I mean this...tactile?" Lena finally met Kara's confused gaze and briefly bit her lip. "I mean...the hugging, the hand-holding, the...hair thing you were doing earlier. I was just wondering if it's normal for you."

"Oh…" Kara felt her stomach plummet at the question. "Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm so sorry, Lena. I didn't mean to make it weird. I just…"

Lena caught Kara's arm as the reporter started to draw away from her. "Don't. I'm not saying I'm uncomfortable. It's just a question, Kara."

Kara swallowed thickly at the response and tried to ignore the worry niggling at her. "Well...with Alex, yeah. Kind of. Not usually with my other friends."

"So I'm...different?"

"Not in a bad way!" Kara hastily explained, her eyes widening for a moment. "I like touching you. Wait, wait...not like that. That came out wrong!"

Lena relaxed slightly, smirking at Kara growing increasingly flustered. "Oh?"

"I-I just mean I'm...an affectionate person." Kara finally managed to say. "Alex is too...with the people she loves, at least. So I've never hesitated to think before I do things like this. If I feel comfortable enough with the person. But Lena, if I ever overstep, I want you to tell me."

"You haven't overstepped," Lena answered, her smile softening as she looked at Kara. She wasn't sure Kara ever could overstep. "I was just curious. You know my background. The way I was brought up wasn't like the way you were. Hugging and physical displays of affections weren't something the Luthors offered. They offered a roof over my head and security. Not affection." She saw outrage flash across Kara's face. "It's okay. I accepted that. Kara…" She reached out, taking Kara's hand as Kara bowed her head. "Kara?" She noticed a drop of water...no, a tear fall onto her wrist. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset." Kara's voice cracked, suggesting that she was. "I'm...upset for you. Sometimes I really want to hit your mother in her….dumb face."

Lena managed a soft chuckle as she watched Kara quickly swipe a hand over her eyes. When Kara looked up, her eyes were still a bit watery, somehow making them look even bluer. "What I'm trying to say is I'm still not very good at this." She held up their joined hands. "Showing affection. Even if I want to reciprocate."

Kara shook her head in amusement. "I don't agree. I happen to think you're very good at _this_. People show affection in different ways. You show it by...worrying about me when I drop a glass of water. Hugging me when I walk into a room. It's different for everyone."

"Thanks, Kara." Lena shuffled closer to Kara, resting her head on her shoulder. She felt a light kiss dropped to the top of her head but didn't question it this time. Accepting affection from Kara was like basking in the warmth of the sun after hours in the cold. Being with Kara was like coming up for air. As much as Lena craved more than what Kara could give her, she was willing to settle. She would welcome whatever Kara had to offer.


End file.
